No Need For Cinderella
by Mitternachto
Summary: Nabooru really want a boyfriend. someone that doesn't treat her like Cinderella. But all guys she meet are just idiots. Though, one day a strange Sheikah arrives at the fortress. Is he evil? And what does he want with the Gerudo Opale?


"I'm a bitch. You should know. Before you do anything stupid."

Nabooru looked at the young man next to her. He was more beautiful than handsome, and his green eyes were filled of joy.

He smiled. "I know. That's why I like you. You're just my type…"

Nabooru watched him, his arms around her. He looked very friendly. But she knew what he wanted. He only wanted what every man in this whole world wanted.

So, she suddenly stood up, making the young man very confused.

"Girl, what's wrong with you? Come on back here. You know you like it."

"I'm not what you think. You should take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man. And you would never survive that."

She walked over to the door, went outside, mounted her horse and rode away from the bar and the night.

The next morning, Nabooru felt empty as she woke up. She was back at the Gerudo Fortress and the memories of last night very already half-forgotten. She didn't find any joy in visiting bars at night. She never found any man that caught her attention. Only regular idiots, looking for one-night-stands.

She was looking for something different.

But, she felt as it was impossible.

She had been looking for 18 years now, and still hadn't found anyone. The young leader of the Gerudos were starting to wonder if it was something wrong wit hher. Why was she impossible to love?

But, before she could think anything more, a Gerudo opened the door to her room.

"Nabooru-dono! An intruder is approaching. What are your orders?"

"Intruder? Who?" Nabooru asked, as she got dressed, and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"It looks like a Sheikah Male. He's running fast towards the fortress, he even crossed the broken bridge... somehow…" the messenger Gerudo replied.

"I'll go meet up with him. The only way to go from here is to the desert, which permission is needed to go through. As the guardians of the Sandgate we will stop him." Nabooru said as she ran out of her room, through the fortress' west gate and out in the morning sun.

The other Gerudo had already stopped the Sheikah, surrounding him – only waiting for Naboorus orders.

It sure looked like a Sheikah, as he hid his face and had the Sheikah symbol on his cape. Though, he seemed harmed as something that looked like blood were stained on the sandground.

"Who are you?" Nabooru called, as she walked over to the stranger.

The Sheikah turned around to face her.

"My name is… Arca Rellendwah. Please, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to cross the dessert. I'm going to the Spirit Temple for… prayers…"

Nabooru walked staright over to him, and placed the tip of her sword at his throat.

"You and me are going to have a little chat. Please come inside."

She led into the fortress, into her personal room. She told him to sit down, and to take of his cloak that hid his face.

At first, he refused to take the cloak of, but when Nabooru put her sword closer to him, he did as she told him to do.

He looked to be in the same age as Nabooru. Beautiful, and with a brave flame in his eyes.

"Well" she suddenly said "To cross the desert you'll have to get through the Sandgate. It's the only way to get there, and it's the Gerudo's assignment to guard it."

"So, what shall I do to get passed it? A test or something?" he said fast. Patience wasn't his strong side, Nabooru noticed.

In fact, the whole idea of talking to strangers alone in one room, was so that Nabooru could find out more about that person.

"You can't get passed it all, I'm afraid. Only the Gerudo are allowed to enter the Spirit Temple. What buisness does a Sheikah have at our temple, by the way? The Sheikah got their own temple you know – you've probably been to the Shadow Temple?" Nabooru replied.

Arca nodded. "I know. I was raised in that temple. I just wanna… er… see other temples."

"Don't lie to me, Sheikah. What errand do you have at the Spirit Temple? No more lies, or I'll let my sword do the talking."

The young boy's face went white, and he went nervous, Nabooru noticed. Maybe he wasn't that brave after all?

"O-Okay, I'll tell you. I wanted to go to the Temple to look for a special stone that is said to be in there, it's called the Gerudo Opale. But I guess you won't let me get close to it, thief?"

At first, Nabooru didn't react on Acra, calling her thief – that was what she was after all – but, then she recalled something her mother had told her once.

_Only trust a man who can see what you are inside and outside._

"I don't wanna be like cinderella." She whispered to herself, and then remembered that Arca was in the room.

"Very well" she said, louder "I will spare you your life, but you won't even get _close_ to the temple. And, by the way, how on earth did you cross the broken bridge?"

"Well, I used a spell that has been in my family for ag…" The boy's face suddenly turned pale "Crap…"

"What?" Nabooru asked.

Arca swallowed. "Er… I used my magic powder to get over the b-bridge… but I-I forgot it… on the other side of the valley…"

At first Nabooru didn't get it, but then she started to laugh. So the boy was stuck here now? Hah!  
She laughed and laughed, until she dropped her swords on the floor.

Arca looked insulted, at first, but then he started to smile – as he saw the position he was in, unable to get into the desert or go back home.

"Well, I guess you'll have to stay here for a while, Sheikah." Nabooru said as she stopped laughing. She didn't know why, but she liked this guy.

That night Nabooru was in the Spirit Temple, making sure everything was as it should in there.

Arca had a room at the Fortress, the other Gerudo seemed excited about having a guy staying. She'd never seen them giggle, laugh and looking so happy for a long while..

Suddenly Nabooru remembered her mother…

She also recalled the words she used to tell her.

Nabooru felt very alone. When her mother had left her, when Nabooru was ten, she'd been all alone too.

And when Nabooru got to knew, several years afterwards, the real reason why her mother had died… well, it had been terrible.

A man from Hyrule Castle Town had first done several… unpleasant things to her mother, and then killed her.

That was the reason why Nabooru didn't like guys. She didn't want oto be like Cinderella – waiting for a handsome prince to come, kiss her and then live in a castle happily ever after.

But, Nabooru was longing for love too. If only she could find a man who understood that Nabooru didn't need to be saved. Someone that would take her as she was.

But where on earth could you find such a man?

Er.. so this is going to be a love-fic. I'm pretty inspired of the song "Cinderella" by Tata Young… Listen to it, it's a great song!

However, I didn't spell-check this story – it's late at night while writing this and I do not have time to read it over. Please be gentle to me evern if there are something wrong with the spelling…


End file.
